Sonic.exe (creepypasta)
continue vandalizing sonic.exe Category:Awesome Articles Category:Sonic Category:Video Games Category:".exe" files Category:Popular pastas Category:Lost Games Category:Sega Category:How the hell did this just get Ultra Quality article? Category:Thanos Category:Thanus Category:Thanos Car Category:RAYMAN FIST : *TOOK MAGPLANT* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA UR TRASH *LEAVES* Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLES Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLEU Category:Trash Category:Fucking trash Category:Trollpasta Category:Dashing through the crowded halls dodging girls like ping pong balls just to reach the bathroom on time I READ THIS CREEPYPASTA ITS SOO FAKE I NEED TO RAGE IN THE TROLL HOUSE IN THE TROLL HOUSE Category:Shitpasta Category:TrollShitPasta Category:I'm about to end this whole man's career Category:Pages with No Quality Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:TOTAL LEMON! NO EVEN DOGE! Category:Pages that need better grammar Category:GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED Category:You better dededelete this Category:Please delete Category:BORN TO DIE WORLD IS A FUCK 鬼神 Kill Em All 1989 i am trash man 410,757,864,530 DEAD COPS Category:Edited but still garbage Category:Johny johny yes papa eating sugar no papa telling lies no papa open your mouth ha ha ha Category:BABY SHARK DOO DOO DOO Category:Epic Cringe Category:Badpasta Category:Yoda Gaming seal of horrible creepypasta Category:THE WHEALS ON THE BUS DELET'S THIS DELET'S THIS! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS DELETS THIS, AND IT WONT COME BACK Category:Pastas with awful Quality Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:There's a ton of random categories here so might as well jump the bandwagon Category:OH MY GOD STOP ADDING THE GODDAMN MR POE CATEGORY OR ELSE I WILL MURDER YOU Category:DORBES NO ONE CARE Category:QUICK BEFORE THE HYENA COME Category:AWEEMAWAY Category:THANOS SNAPS! Category:I CAN CRAFT IRON MAN GLOVE Category:I am inevitable... and I am Iron Man! *SNAP* Category:Trashpasta Category:Armageddon's finally here! Arma-geddin' outta here! Category:Good looking albatross Category:ABCDEFGHIJKLM NO ONE CARES SEE IM SICK THIS BORING ALPHABET OPQRST HAHAHAHAHAHA I AM ULTRABET NO ONE SAYS U! FUCK AHHHHHH WXYZ Category:Crappypasta Category:GURETO DAZE! Category:Dont watch the anime if you havent read the manga Category:Im so fresh you can suck my nuts Category:Cliche Category:Hello i am lorax i speak for the trees save the amazon or i break your knees Category:I am the Lorax. I speak for the trees. The trees are speaking Vietnamese. Category:Vandalized Category:Spam Categories Category:Snortsies